The Secret We Share
by LevyRedfoxox
Summary: Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar, Fairy tails most unlikely couple. Follow the pair as they try to hide their growing relationship from the guild as well as the story on how they got together in the first place! (Miraxus & Mild Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

_**Miraxus one- shot I wrote a while back. May continue it at a later date, just publishing to see what feedback I can get. Hopefully you enjoy it!**_

 **Mirajane ~ April 3rd X792**

"Oh Laxus" I gasped as he held me against him, our lips crashing together like a war between oceans.

I slipped slightly from his grasp and his hold on me loosened.

"They're gonna fuckin see us here" he muttered and looked down so I could meet his eyes.

"Oh god... I totally forgot about that!" I raised a hand to my mouth, to try to hide the shock wave that rushed through my bones as he said those words. What if Lisanna came through the back and saw us? Or Cana? The word would spread like wildfire. A fire to big for even Natsu to put out.

The little 'adventure' we had going on had started a little over three months ago just after New Year. It was unexpected, yes. But it was just what we both needed for a little release.

Every few days we would go to the storage cupboard and have some 'fun' It was like that in the beginning anyway. Then those days would turn to hours. We never realised how bad it had gotten until Lisanna had asked me why I needed so many things from back there when it was one of the quietest times of the year.

Then I realised the one thing that could be worse than death. We had became attracted to one another. At first, I knew he was attractive, sexy even. But then I saw the other side of him, outside of his cocky, arrogant, assholish exterior, was a slightly less horrible person. He wasn't all bad. He could show happiness. And laughter. And he did care.

And so did I.

That was when it got worse. We began sneaking about, in places other than the storage cupboard. Fake jobs to spend a few days alone in a hotel outside of Fiore, sneaking into each others houses in the middle of the night. Going on 'dates' far from Magnolia. And it was nice.

I was happy. And now I guess it's time to tell you how it all started.

 **New Years Eve. December 31st X791**

I glanced at the clock in my bedroom. It was quarter past seven. The guilds New Years party began at nine on the dot, so I had plenty time to get ready with Lisanna.

Since us siblings stuck together we all rented apartments in the same building. Luckily the building only had 3 apartments we only locked the main outside door so we could walk freely between each others rooms. But we usually stuck to our own except when we ate meals or other sibling activities. So we all got the privacy aswell as the family we wanted.

My apartment was similar to the others. The door opened into the living room where the big Lacrima TV was mounted to the wall on the doors left with a nice polished oak table and white corner sofa facing it. The kitchen was to the right of the door. It had a open design so you could travel between the two and a bar like counter giving a small boundary between. The walls of the two rooms were a pale turquoise colour and there were various white wall arts and shelves decorating the walls.

The bedroom was a separate area to the right of the living room. This time the walls were a bright sky blue and the big double bed sat in the centre of it against the wall. Various pillows covered the sheets with various quotes and images adorning them. The covers themselves were white with blue birds splashed across it . The rest of the room contained a white bookshelf, some silver and gold beanbags, a coffee table, another lacrima TV, and a gaming lacrima.

And of course there was a walk in closet. It was organised into tops, bottoms, dresses, shoes and accessories. I walked right inside and flicked through my Dresses. I had eight dresses. A pale purple one with a halter neck. Two floral sundresses. The dark pink dress I usually wear. The black dress I wore at the GMG. A yellow lace above the knee t shirt style dress. A floor length tie dye strapless dress, and a above the knee blue and white polka dot dress. I held up the yellow dress and the polka dot one throwing them up and down a little with my hands.

"Lis?" I shout to her and she heads into my closet wearing a baby pink above the knee dress with sparkles around the neck, sleeves and bottom.

"Do you need my help Mira-nee?" She sweetly asked and I nodded my head.

She scanned the two pieces of clothing and took them from my hands, comparing the look of them by holding it infront of me. She nodded and grinned, handing me the yellow dress and hanging the polkadot one back in its place.

I moved behind the changing screen and put the dress on as Lisanna picked some matching accessories.

Once the dress was on I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked cute.

Lisanna passed me some yellow feather earrings and a white quartz pendant for around my neck.

"You look brilliant Mira-nee!" Lisanna squealed and pulled on some pink wedges. "Grab some shoes and I'll get the hair curlers heated up!"

When Lisanna finished my hair it looked great. The mild waves had been turned into bouncy curls and my fringe had been neatened and left down.

Lisanna had kept her hair the same but I applied a light coat of eyeshadow and lipstick for her.

"Let's get Elf-nee-chan and go!" Lisanna grinned and I followed her downstairs to get Elfman.

You could hear the music from three streets away. No one would be sleeping tonight, Fairy Tail member or not.

When we arrived the party was in full swing. Kinana was serving drinks and I made a beeline toward her.

Gray and Natsu were having an arm wrestling contest, with Erza as a referee to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Cana was challenging Macao and Wakaba to a drinking contest, one they'd definitely loose. And Laxus, Laxus was being Laxus. Sitting in the sulky corner drinking with the few members of the Rajinshu that hadn't left for their soon to be significant other. Laxus was left with Freed. And being honest, he didn't look to happy about that fact.

I laughed and headed up to the stage. Everyone got slightly quieter and turned to face me, minus Gray and Natsu.

"You're going down fire face!"

"Don't be so sure about that ice prick!"

"As if you'd beat me pyro"

"Just you wait ice prince- oww! Erza! Why'd ya do that!"

The redhead simply pointed to the stage. Now it was quiet.

"Happy New Year everybody! Already another year has passed us. During this time we've accomplished so much. We've became the strongest guild again. We've beaten Tartarus. Nothing can stop us! I hope we have another great year to come with victories and success! CHEERS!" as soon as I finished speaking every hand in the room rose in the fairy tail salute and cheers erupted from every area of the hall.

"But. At midnight, you all know the tradition! No one leaves until they have kissed or been kissed by someone!" I smiled and thought of the OTPs.

"Enjoy the night everyone!" I exclaim happily and head off the stage.

"Laxus. You can just sit here all night. Get up and dance. Please! Be happy! It's a celebration!" I sang.

"I don't dance."

I tugged on his jacket. "Come on! It's a party!"

"Fine. But you owe me big time." He grumbled and got off his feet.

"Yay!" I smiled and pulled him to the middle of the floor where some tables had been moved to create a temporary dance floor. Max and Warren were on the second floor DJing.

I grabbed his hands and dragged him to the centre of the floor.

"No way." He replied to my action and pulled us back to the outskirts.

"Please" I pulled puppy eyes.

"No."

"Why?"

"People will think things." He muttered.

"M. Okay then" I reluctantly agreed and he danced with me.

He actually tried as he danced. He was doing a pretty good job.

"Did someone teach you to dance?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Evergreen made us all take lessons for a fancy ball we had to go to to guard some diamonds or something like that"

I cracked a smile. "She forced you into a tux?" He nodded and I laughed.

"So, onto a different subject, who's your new years kiss?" I asked. If he had a girl then I needed to begin a shipping chart and a probability scale and a compatability char-

"I was just gonna sneak out" he said.

I slapped his arm and laughed. "I made Freed rune the place."

"Mira... It worked the past four years I've done it."

"I realised people escaped last year because Elfman confessed to it. I now have a back up plan."

"Dang it demon. You're pretty smart."

"Who are you gonna kiss then" he twisted the question.

"Uh. Well, I said the rune only allowed people who had been kissed or actually kissed someone. I never specified where they kiss them."

"So I could kiss your hand and leave?" He asked and I nodded.

"Smart. You made it so you had a way out but everyone bar Freed is too stupid to realise that." I grinned.

"Still a demon." He muttered

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"But, if you wanted to kiss someone you could." He said. "And use the excuse that it was only to get out if they don't kiss back."

"I guess."

"So protecting your own feelings aswell as not making things awkward."

"You're putting way too much thought into this." I said and began to start up a dance with him again. Max had began to play a slow song.

"So I could kiss anyone I wanted." He spoke.

"Like Freed?" I asked. He immediately jumped. "What The Hell!"

"Don't stay things like that. I'm not gay."

"I was kidding" I smiled.

"Alright guys it's almost midnight! You have one minute to find that special someone for your midnight kiss!" Warren announced and people began shuffling about. I noticed Gray hiding under a table as Juvia skipped around calling for Gray-sama.

"Why aren't you leaving to find Freed?" I teased the blonde man before me.

He grimaced. "I don't like you saying things like that. I was just gonna kiss your head and leave."

"I guess I'm okay with that."

30!

29!

28!

I looked up at him and nodded my head towards the bar. He followed behind me and together we crouched behind the counter.

14

13

12

"Why are we back here?"

"So that when you kiss my forehead your badass image isn't ruined."

"You're so considerate. You sure Freed isn't hiding somewhere or something?"

"Positive." I smile. "Kiss me now so I can see the OTPs."

A small laugh escaped him and he kissed my forehead.

6

Now I'm thinking, Laxus is quite hot.

5

He'd be great for a first kiss. Shut up inner me!

4

See? You're already leaning closer to him.

3

Stop it now Mira! Do you want him to break your heart?

2

Wait. He leaned a bit closer aswell.

1

I guess we're doing it. I took a breath.

Happy New Year!

That's when our lips collided.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Laxus ~**_ _ **February 4th X792**_

I didn't think my time with Mira was anything important. Sure it was nice and everything. She was a good woman. I just didn't feel worthy. All my life I've screwed up. Over and over. Then things are okay. Then I get a girl. The girl that any guy could never be worthy of. And then girl happens to choose me of all people. After being a complete asshole to her for years it just happened.

Donr get me wrong, I am attracted to her. I probably love her too. But I would never say that. I am reckless yeah. But to do that to someone is horrific. How to expect to feel if you say you love someone and they just leave. Or laugh. Or slap you. Why do we have love within us. It does more bad than good.

Every choice we make has the input of love. All our heart breaks are because of love. It makes us cry. It sadness. Yet deep within, it does make me happy. And yeah I can accept that happiness. The only thing I don't want is that happiness being taken away.

All good things come with a price.

 _Knock._

"Laxus? It's Mirajane. Can I come in?"

Damn it.

"Yeah. Gimme a second. I'm eh... changing?" I ran around the room grabbing the discarded pizza boxes and energy drink bottles and throwing them in the bin. Then I fixed my bed. Now it was relatively presentable.

"Okay. I'm coming in now."

"Go ahead."

She popped her head through the door and smiled at me. I grinned and turned on the lacrima TV and the gaming console.

She came in and shut the door behind her.

"Games huh? My favourite" a smile spread over her face and she pulled some of the bigger pillows from my bed to the floor to sit on.

"Why can't we sit on the couch?" I asked.

"Because. I like these pillows! They're so fluffy!" She exclaimed hugging one and squishing it into the side of her face.

"Alright whatever."

"Yay! Thanks Laxy!"

"Laxus." I groan

"But Laxy is cute"

"I don't do cute Mira."

"Fine then" a cute scowl appeared on her face. "What about Lax?"

"Meh. At least it's a tad more masculine." I commented. But really? Did I deserve a nickname.

"Now you give me one."

"Mi."

"It's perfect!" She gushed and ducked under the coffee table to look at the games.

"Do you like Call Of Duty?" She asked.

"It's okay I guess" was my response. She inserted the game and we began to play.

"Team or free for all?"

"Hmm. Team" she smiled and I selected the team option.

"Lax? Where are you?"

"Dammit! You just shot our teammate. Again"

"It's not my fault! I panicked and shot him!"

"He had a sentry gun!"

"What's that do?"

"Helps us win."

"We're losing!"

"I know!"

"You shot me!"

"Sorry! I panicked!"

"Dang it!"

"Ahhhhh! That guy just killed me!"

"Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"You suck at this"

"Gee. Thanks"

"Maybe video games aren't your thing." I suggest.

"But I'm great at Mario kart!"

"Really?" I teased. As much as I resisted, I really was falling for this girl. Who wouldn't?

"Game on!" She smirked and put the gaming wheel on her controller.

"Prepare to go down!"

"Ha! I won again!" She exclaimed

"It was just luck" I muttered.

"Yeah. Just like the other 17 times?"

I pulled her into my lap.

"Exactly like those 17 times." I replied and she smiled before kissing me lightly.

"Who wants sandwiches?"

"You brought sandwiches?"

"Yup!" She laughed and got up.

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Laxus ~ April 6th X792**_  
 _ **-**_

"Isn't the beginning of April too early for ice cream?" I asked the white haired girl infront of me.

"Yeah. I guess but no one knows us around here so we can have a nice date!" She was right. We were right on Fiores outskirts. A small town called Burnfoot. A river centric town. With most of the travelling via boat no one really passed through the town without a good reason behind it. The many colourful lights and quiet streets were perfect for romantic dates.

But honestly, we kind of ruined the mood. Running down the street shouting about ice cream at 10 at night. Just what the villagers would want. Luckily, I didn't really care. I'm sure Mira either felt the same or was too hyped up about ice cream to notice. Probably the latter.

She skidded to a halt out side a small café. Hanjes Tasty Treats. I knew the place. Famous for specially made jellybeans, most people knew of the place.

"Can we go here?" She asked her big blue eyes meeting my own.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope!"

We went in to see a small rustic style café. It was empty minus the girl behind the counter.

"Welcome to Hanjes café! Or my café, whatever you wanna call it. Whatcha want?" From that introduction I knew she was tired. The bags under her eyes proved my point.

"Just two ice cream cones and a bag of jellybeans." I said.

"Ok then." She got the treats and passed them to me.

"How much?" Mira asked sweetly.

"On the house. I don't wanna count money." Okay then. Extremely tired.

"Sleep well Hanje." I muttered as we left.

"Can we ride the gondola?"

"Mira it's midnight. I don't think they do it at this time" I state.

She frowned "don't be so negative Laxy."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay Laxy."

I looked at her and she laughed.

"Is that a gondola?" She pointed to the boat in the distance and waved. I went into my pocket and grabbed a pill. Shoving it down my throat, Mira pulled me towards the boat and sat down in it.

The boat itself was small but nice. It had little fairy lights around it and flowers weaved in between the lights.

The gondola driver didn't speak, he only rowed them out down the streets. The lights shone on the water. Mira was sitting directly across from me. She held my hands and smiled.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like you" I know it's cheesy, but we were having a moment!

A blush spread over her face and I laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have some lanterns you can set off if you'd like. It's an old tradition here, said to grant couples eternal happiness when they offer the lantern to the sky."

Mira smiled and nodded, taking the lantern from the man and lighting it with the match he offered.

We both held the lantern and gently we raised our arms letting it fly up into the clouds.

"Laxus?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Hang on a second. Why is she in love with me? Why would she be? What do I give that no one else does?

"You make me feel wanted. Like nothing ever changed."

"Huh?"

"Like when Lisanna left and everything flipped. You fill that void. You make make feel whole again."

"But Lisanna is back"

"I know. But that pain I felt never left. You take that pain away. You make me feel like nothing matters. Like all I need is you. I get it. You feel conflicted due to past events. It's okay. My past wasn't exactly a nice one to remember either."

"I love you too." I said. "Though the past may never change its only the future that truly matters."

 **So you've** **now looked into the insecurities of Laxus Dreyar. I love writing** **Miraxus because both** **of them** **are** **so different. Laxus was his bad guy attitude** **and Mirajane with** **her good girl personality. I like to write who they are deep down. Laxus is still Laxus but with** **a slightly** **more caring personality and Mira** **is slightly** **vicious** **but sweet and bubbly overall.**

 **Hope you enjoyed** **the latest** **chapter of TSWS!** **Sorry** **i** **got this** **out so late... I completely** **forgot about it!**

 **See you next** **Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Mirajane ~_ _April 13th X792_

Handling the relationship between us was tiring to say the least. The relationship itself was easy. It was the secret part I couldn't take. I knew it was crucial to keep it a secret. If we told anyone it was sure to go down in flames. It was inevitable that it would happen eventually. I just wanted to prolong that would for eternity.

I couldn't just hide this from Lisanna and Elfman forever. We were siblings. It was our unspoken pact to stick together forever. Was it true that other bonds could also tear us apart?

I didn't like thinking so negatively. It's probably something I've gained from Laxus in the past few months. Aswell as the slightly more rude tendancies. Not that anyone will notice. It's not gotten that bad.

Currently, I was on my way to the guild hall at six in the morning to get a job. Since Laxus showed up at the guild whenever, no one noticed his disappearances as much as my own so to prevent us being found out I had to leave a convincing reason for my absence aswell as covering up our tracks.

Being honest, I wasn't actually getting a job. Well I was. But not a solo one. I'd grab a two person job, preferably a week long one. Then I'd mark it in the book as taken, but change the needed people to just one so no one would feel the need to follow me if they're concerned.

I opened the large wooden doors and breathed in the fading scent of alcohol that would be returning later today. The board was filled with jobs waiting to be taken. I scanned over it.

 _Slay the demons terrorising our town!_

 _8 - Island_ waiter/ _waitress's_ _needed!_

 _Guard our diamonds!_

 _Teach my son Fire magic!_

 _"_ Perfect! " I exclaimed and lifted up a job.

 _Pose_ _as guests in my_ _Beach_ _Resort!_

 _Needed - one female mage_  
 _one male mage_

 _Please pretend to be a_ _couple_ _visiting_ _my resort to protect the guests_ _from an_ _escaped_ _criminal spotted in the resort last night with a red headed woman._

 _Reward - 2,000,000_ _J_

 _Note - said criminal is_ _said_ _to be an_ _extremely_ _powerful_ _mage. Please make_ _this_ _job S - Class. It_ _could_ _get messy._

I squealed and squeezed the quest in my hand. Jerza is real! Of course, I shouldn't get my hopes up. It could be another criminal and red head. Erza has been on a job for a few days. My otps are coming true!

I quickly filled in the form and stashed the request book behind the counter where I got it.

"Ah, Mirajane. I've been meaning to speak to you." Master appeared from his office and stood looking at me from the second floor.

"About what master?" Was my reply. Totally casual and _not_ suspicious.

"You've been talking a bit more quests than usual. Is there any reason for it?" He asked.

I panicked. I could tell him. But how would Laxus react. He was a bit unpredictable.

I giggled. "Not in particular. Just trying to get some training in."

"I see. Well, enjoy your mission."

I smiled and headed out the doors.

That was too close.

I almost told him.

"I think master is onto us" I said and Laxus cringes. I never noticed that his scar crinkles slightly when he does it.

"Great. Another problem to add to the growing list" he muttered darkly.

We were on the train to Aldiso. The beach town that the resort was situated in.

"What else is on the list?"

"The Rajinshuu getting curious. Have to pay the bills next week."

"That's not too bad." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. It was a long train ride.

When we arrived I could already feel it was warmer. As I stepped out of the carriage, the light flooded my vision. It was beautiful. The town itself was relatively small but the resort was a small distance away with a trail of palm trees leading the way.

You could smell the sea air. And you could hear little children playing. We both wore sunglasses and outfits different compared to our normal attire. I switched from a dress to a thin white summer top that hung off at the shoulders aswell as having an open back with a criss cross of string to hold the material together. Paired with ripped denim shorts and white flip flops, I actually looked quite nice.

Laxus wore a pale blue opened hawaian shirt with white palm trees lining the bottom. He also wore white flip flops but with knee length white cargo shorts.

"It's gorgeous here!" I exclaimed. Laxus picked up a blue flower and put it in my pleated hair. "I could stay here forever"

He smiled slightly and we began to walk towards the hotel.

"We're looking for the owner of the resort? We're the fairy tail mages he hired." I asked the receptionist. According to her name tag she was Susan.

Susan pointed down the left hallway. "2nd door on your right. Have a nice day"

We headed down the hall and opened the door.

"Hello. I'm Yukiteru Carter. I assume you're the fairy tail mages? Mirajane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar?"

"That's us" Laxus says.

"Okay sit down."

The seats were pretty comfy. Quite bouncy.

"As you read on the request, we believe to have caught a convict in our security feed yesterday. We believe it's Jellal Fernandes due to his distinctive facial tattoo."

"And you want us to catch him?" I interrupt.

"Not necessarily. As long as he doesn't harm any guests he's welcome here." Yukiteru smiled. "He seems to be spending time with a red head due to our inspections. They are presumed to be sharing a two person room on the 5th floor. We found out that the redhead booked the room for the week including yesterday. So I can get you a room on the 5th floor beside theirs and can you keep an eye on them for the week. Other than that you're free to use the facilities as any other guest would free of charge."

So basically. This guy gave us a free holiday to spy on one of my OTPs. This was the best holiday ever!

I actually had a completely different chapter completed here but it didn't save so it turned into this.

I hope you like the job idea. I'm also really pathetic with names. So yeah. Yukiteru Carter. I got a Japanese name (yuki from Mirai Nikki anyone? ) but yeah. Then I decided to be stupid and give him an English surname. He sounds so stupid.

And I added Jerza! I will hint at ships at some points but Jerza is the miniature side pairing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Laxus ~**_ _ **April 13th X792**_

The job was pretty easy. Considering all we had to do was stalk Titania and Fernandes for a week in a luxury hotel, life was good.

The room Yukiteru booked us into was next door to the stalkees so it made our life easier. All we had to do was leave when they did and follow them about all day aswell as relaxing.

The room itself was reasonably sized. With a counter area to the left of the room holding a TV lacrima, desk and complimentary fruit bowl. There were two double beds but I assumed we'd just share the one like we usually did and use the other to throw the luggage on. The wall was decorated with lime green flowered wallpaper and a single painting in between the two beds. It wasn't a brilliant painting either. Just a field with sunflowers dotted over the landscape.

"Laxy! Look at the view!" Mira exclaimed from the far end of the room.

I walked up and looked through the wall length window. The beach was directly outside the hotel so after the beach stalls and publicly infested areas was a wide stretch of sand which then met with the sea. I had to agree. It was certainly a sight to behold.

"It's a great place to be huh?"

"Even better with you here" she giggled.

"That was so cheesy." I moaned.

"Oh well" Mira smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "You know you like it"

"Pfft. No way."

"Sure" her playful look was now replaced by a more serious one. "Are you ready to channel your inner stalker?"

"Let's do it"

After all that, Mira ended up just using transformation magic as a disguise. Whereas I was forced into semi permanently dying my hair brown and getting a facefull of makeup to hide my distinctive scar. Pair that up with some orange coloured contacts, and I was practically unrecognisable.

Mira had transformed into a slightly less busty girl with mint green hair similar to Biscas. Her once bright blue eyes had changed into a deep purple and she wore a permanent scowl. Definitely not as pretty as the real thing.

She smiled and followed me to the door raising her eyebrows.

"I can hear them moving about in the other room. They must be heading out"

"Let's go then"

Jellal and Erza were a couple. Well, we had assumed it, but seeing them being lovey dovey holding hands and stuff was pretty unexpected. Jellals tattoo was now hidden by makeup and both he and Erza wore sunglasses.

I followed them into the elevator with Mirajanes hand in my own.

"Hi!" A excited Mira exclaimed. I sighed. If she fangirled we'd be discovered.

Erza answered. "Ah hello"

"Is this your first time at the resort?" Mira inquired.

"Not at all. We've came here a few times together." The redhead smiled.

I squeezed Miras hand gently. _'Don't blow it'_

"This is the first time I've came here with my boyfriend" Mira said, pointing to me. "Do mind showing us about?"

Jellal gave Erza a warning look. "It's no problem at all" she smiled. "I'm Eliza and this is Gerard"

Fake names. Impressive.

"I'm Maria and this is Lucas" really? Lucas? That didn't sound threatening at all.

Erzas eyes showed a glint of suspicion but she must've ignored it because as the elevator dinged she led us to the dining area. The room was big and fancy yet it had a relaxing aura. There was a big buffet in the top corner filled with dinnery foods. Hamburgers, chips, sausages, chicken, virtually anything.

'Eliza' sat with us at a table while 'Gerard' got the food. Apparently we'd like his choice of food. Luckily I'd already chosen my drink.

"I know it's you." Erza stated and I spat out some of the lemonade I had been sipping.

"Who am I then?" Mirajane taunted.

Erza smirked. "Your transformations have one flaw. In all of them you keep the same traits as you usually have. So I knew that if I pushed you a bit then the real Mirajane would show herself."

Mira frowned and undid the spell. "You win."

Erza clapped her hands and turned to me. "I still can't figure out who you are. You don't act like anyone I know. Yet you wouldn't be with Mira on what I presume is a job tracing Jellal if you weren't in the guild."

"I am in the guild. But that's the only hint you get." I smirk.

"Haha!" Mira exclaimed. "I won this round!"

It was at this point that Jellal returned with four plates of chicken and chips. I'm a bit confused how this took him so long to get it, but I'd rather not question it.

He sat down and Erza nudged his arm three times. "They know?" She nodded.

"Hi" he greeted Mirajane.

"Do you have any guesses who this is?" Erza asked him.

I gave him the death glare. If he told her then it'd probably all be over. Both my relationship with Mirajane and my badass non softie image. Not that I truly minded as long as I still had her. But everyone would see not just me, but her aswell in a completely different light. Neither of us really wanted that.

"I have my suspicions. But I think that not saying is the best option." Jellal said.

"But they know about us! I need to know who it is!" She exclaimed and reached across the table. "I have my suspicions and if I'm right-" Erza swiped at the makeup under my eye.

"Ha! It is you! Mirajane and Laxus! Mirajane and La- what?" She began.

And bam. It was over. As quickly as it began, now it was gone. All those things I wanted to do. Will never happen. Thanks world. You've officially ruined love, relationships, my only chance at true happiness. My girl. My world. My life.

 **Yeah. I wrote most of this with** **numb hands so if there's** **any mistakes please comment telling me. I'd** **love to hear** **your opinion of the story** **so far! It's** **not** **really that long. Most chapters** **are between 1-2k - all of them** **are - but yeah. That's** **the way I roll. Just had part of my toenail removed today. They did numb my toe to do it. I watched the while** **thing and I sorta regret it. It was horrible. Now I have to keep** **it elevated most of the time. But on the positive side, I get out of** **pe till it heals! That's** **like 12 weeks** **of no pe! Yay!**

 **See you on Saturday** **for the next installment of TSWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mirajane ~ April_ _13th X792_

In that moment, the only thing I registered was fear. Not only had Erza found out, Jellal had too. Not that I was very concerned about Jellal telling anyone since we rarely saw him in Magnolia but Erza was an issue.

"Oh shit" Laxus muttered.

"Even more proof it's him!" Erza grinned and hi fived a sympathetic looking Jellal.

"Erza it's not what you think" I said and Laxus gave me a 'the fuck do you think you're doing' look.

"Oh really?"

"Yes! He was the only other S-Class I could take to do the job!" I protested.

"I don't believe you. Even the best of mages can't act like that." She pointed out.

"Pfft. Like you'd know" Laxus grumbled and a small giggle escaped my lips.

"Firstly, I an capable of killing you Laxus. Secondly, what you did just there with the giggling and the inappropriateness was proof!" Jellal faced palmed as Erza continued to speak.

So. The whole 'lie and then bolt' plan didn't exactly work. Erza didn't even ponder over the fact I wasn't lying - even though I was.

"Okay. Fine then." Laxus interrupted. "Erza. You are like a fucking detective." He raised his hands "You win."

The scarlet haired girls mouth opened and closed a few times. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Exactly what you think."

"I have dreamed of this day!" She exclaimed.

"What happened to scary Erza?" Laxus whispered.

"I think she's happy to have someone to double date with" I replied.

-  
 _Later that night_  
-

"So basically, Jellal isn't a threat. It may have seemed that way in the past but in reality it wasn't his fault at all. He was possessed. It's not exactly something you can control. And besides, he's been Fairy Tails ally since his possession was lifted." Erza explained to Yukiteru the hotel manager.

"We never intended to harm him unless the guests were in danger because of him" he smiled at Erza.

"Are we okay to still stay the rest of the week?" Laxus asked.

"Of course!" He grinned.

-  
 _April 20th X792_  
-

Over the past week I've definitely grown closer to Laxus aswell as Erza and Jellal. The entire week consisted of double dates in the morning and sometimes afternoon and then just spending time with Laxus in the evening.

I learned a lot about Jerzas relationship. For 7 months they'd been meeting when Crime Sorciere took breaks. With the Oracion Seis joining them he was free to leave for a while and not worry about Meredy being alone. It had begun in Magnolia in early October the previous year. Erza had ran into him in the forest and things suddenly became romantic between them. Erza had just asked him out in the spur of the moment. And now look where it's gotten them! My inner fangirl died when she told me that story.

That week we had done a lot. Went swimming ,

 _"Splash_ _me_ _one more time and_ _I'll_ _kill you Laxus." Erza threatened._

 _A small drop of water was flicked on her face by the lightning_ _dragon_ _slayer_ _himself._

 _"_ _HEAVENS_ _WHEEL! PENTAGRAM SWORD!"_

The amusement park,

 _"Laxy! Please just come_ _on_ _this ride with me!" I_ _begged_ _the blonde who was sitting on the bench. We were outside the biggest_ _roller coaster_ _in the_ _park_ _and he was chickening out._

 _"I_ _don't_ _have any motion sickness_ _pills_ _left and I_ _ain't_ _gonna spoil the ride for_ _you_ _"_

 _"Excuses." I tutted pulling out a box of pills from my bag and throwing_ _them_ _to him._

 _He swallowed a few and stood_ _up_ _. "_ _Let's_ _go then"_

 _We meet Jellal and Erza in the queue and_ _waited_ _for what seemed like eternity but was only 15 minutes waiting for our turn._

 _"_ _I'm_ _so excited!" I laughed and_ _threw_ _my hands into the air as the safety bars came down over our heads. Laxus sat beside me in the front seat_ _with_ _Erza and Jellal in the cart_ _behind_ _us._

 _"Why did you get the front"_ _she_ _complained_ _and teasingly kicked the back of the seat._

 _"Because." I pouted and turned to face the front as the ride began to_ _move_ _up the steep slope. I was overflowing with_ _excitement_ _as the sign saying_ _we'd_ _reached_ _100 ft_ _showed up._

 _200 ft_ _._

 _250 ft._

 _And bam. We were at the_ _top_ _. You could practically taste_ _the_ _sky! I_ _faced_ _Laxus_ _and grinned._

 _"You ready?" He asked._

 _"Always have been" I lifted my arms and faced the_ _awaiting_ _drop_ _._

 _The cart_ _lurched_ _forward and before you_ _could_ _say Fairy Tail we were racing down the_ _slope_ _at an unimaginable speed._ _The_ _g-force_ _was at its max._ _I_ _couldn't_ _move_ _my face. Thank_ _god_ _my_ _mouth_ _was closed or_ _I'd_ _be eating flies. Unfortunately, Jellal_ _didn't_ _have much luck because I could hear the faint_ _sound_ _of_ _him_ _choking in the background._

 _The_ _ride_ _then went back up the way,_ _spiraling_ _and twisting in many different directions. It was amazing. Like all my worries drifted away._

 _And then. They were back._

 _The_ _ride_ _skidded to a_ _halt_ _as we were tilted upside down about to loop round._

 _"Laxus!" Erza yelled. "Did you have to_ _override_ _the_ _controlling_ _system!"_

 _He smirked. "_ _How_ _could_ _I not?"_

 _And we were back. Moving faster than I ever knew_ _possible_ _. Somehow, the thought of_ _Laxus_ _doing_ _something_ _so_ _stupid_ _yet thrilling_ _slipped_ _my mind._

 _It was amazing._

The beach.

 _"Pass the ball Jel!" Laxus yelled_ _from_ _across_ _the makeshift beach_ _football_ _pitch_ _they'd_ _made._

 _"No way!" He laughed. "If I score into Erza_ _she_ _buys dinner!"_

 _"But if I_ _score_ _she has to be my servant until_ _the_ _holiday is over!"_

 _"Do_ _you_ _really think_ _she'll_ _do that!?"_

 _"No! But the gamble is the fun part!"_

 _"Laxy! " I shout from the beach shelter I made_ _with_ _windbreakers and towels._

 _"I_ _said_ _don't_ _call me that!"_

Out for dinner,

 _"_ _This_ _tastes_ _so much better_ _knowing_ _Erzas paying"_ _Laxus_ _commented_ _, chewing_ _his_ _steak._

 _Eventually Jellal won the_ _football_ _game and_ _now_ _here we were in some fancy restaurant._

 _I had lamb. Jellal had steak. So did_ _Laxus_ _. Did men have a special liking towards_ _steak_ _? Erza had a_ _strawberry_ _cake. The waiter was_ _very_ _confused by this and_ _told_ _her she_ _needed_ _a main course_ _first_ _. This all changed when she requiped into her purgatory armour pinning him to the table with her swords_ _holding_ _him_ _down_ _the_ _restrictions_ _changed._

Overall, our holiday was great. I need to remember to ask to do it again with them sometime. And we did get time to ourselves. We went to the massive arcade one night and Laxus manipulated the machines with his electricity so he'd always win. Long story short, we had to be escorted out.

Currently, we were on the train back to Magnolia. I did miss Elfman and Lisanna but I did enjoy the whole not worrying about people finding out all the time. Jellal had got off the train a few stops back to go back and join the rest of the guild. Laxus was asleep and Erza was polishing her swords.

"How do you survive without him?" I wondered aloud.

"Knowing I've got friends to rely on and that if I wait long enough I'll see him again" she smiled.

"Why not tell anyone about it in the guild?" I asked.

"They'll treat me different. Feel sorry for me all the time" she replied.

"So you don't want anything to change?" She looked up and nodded.

"I'm assuming you're the same?"

"Yeah." I smiled at the sleeping dragon slayer.

"I won't tell if you won't" she proposed, holding out her pinkie.

"Deal." And we shook on it.

Hey guys! Are you enjoying the story so far? Leave a comment with your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

_Mirajane ~_ _April 21st X792_

I walked into the guild hall with Erza. It was the day after we'd returned from our holiday and everything was perfect. Laxus opted to come tomorrow so it was less suspicious and I agreed. It was good to finally be back.

Lisanna and Elfman saw me at home last night but they were still as happy as everyone else to see me back in the guild. Kinana must've been exhausted tending to the bar all by herself! I would have to make it up to her somehow.

Erza had left my side and went to sit with her team at a table so I was left to get ready for some waitressing. I had changed from my beach attire into a short green dress. I heard a few wolf whistles. It was at times like these that I was glad Laxus decided to wait a day before coming.

Cana was sitting by the bar cheering. "Its about time you're back! I was getting tired of no one knowing my drinking specifications!" She hollered. I laughed at her enthusiasm and slid a glass filled with her favourite drink over to her.

She leaned over the counter and looked at me. "My cards are telling me that you're keeping a secret."

Oh god. Not again. I giggled. "What could I be hiding Cana? You guys are my family"

"Pfft. You don't tell me your dress size"  
"I can't share everything Cana."

"You're acting different. More on edge. I can see it in your eyes. You do have a secret!"

"I keep it a secret for a reason Cana."

"Sure."

"I don't want anything to change, that's all. So please, leave it alone. Now tell me the progress in the shipping area of things!"

"Okay then. " Cana gave up. "Nalu, next to no progress except when he 'accidentally' groped her again. Gruvia, pretty much the same old nothing. But he did actually accept the easter chocolate she made him. Everman, nothing. Bixanna, they had a conversation about cheese a few days ago. I wonder how that came about. And that's you up to speed" she grinned and downed her drink.

"Brilliant" I smiled.

-  
 _April_ _22nd X792_  
 _-_

"Welcome back Laxus!" Freed greeted the uninterested blonde as he made his way over to the bar. Thankfully he had washed his hair enough to remove all traces of the brown dye.

"Hi Laxus" I smiled. "Want anything?"

"Coffee." He replied and I got to work.

"Hey Thunder Boy" Cana hollered.

"What."

"Do you know Mirajanes secret? She's refusing to tell me." She complained.

I froze and so did he.

"Nope. And besides, I'm not some gossip tree or whatever. Why would she tell me anyway?"

"No reason, I just see you talking at the bar sometimes and thought that she might've told ya."

I passed him the coffee and turned to Cana.

"I told you it was a secret Cana. I'm not telling anyone."

"Fine."

"Mirajane?" Master approached me at the bar.

"Anything you need?"

"I need to speak to you regarding your job."

"What about it?"

"The client was speaking to me about the job you took last week and how you did such a great job keeping his resort danger free when he mentioned your brown haired companion and what a cute couple you were. I was just wondering who you took along with you." He explained.

Okay. There it was. The big big problem. How on earth could I explain this to him without blowing it? It seemed virtually impossible that I would manage to get away with this.

"Are you sure he wasn't meaning Erza? She was at the resort and gave me a hand."

"No. He mentioned that Erza was the redhead there too."

Great. So now what excuse could I use?

"Erza!? I need you over here" I called and in no time Titania was at my side.

"What's the problem?"

Master re explained the situation and Erza gave me a 'how the heck can I help you get out of this one?'

"IT WAS MAX" I blurted out. Erza facepalmed and Master shook his head.

"Max has been here all week Mira. Whatever you're trying to hide is about to be revealed. You've got five minutes to get into my office with whoever you're trying to hide from me or I'll make you admit who it was infront of the guild." He smiled and walked away back up to his office.

I sighed. Then the panic set in.

"Max? Really Mira?" Erza complained angrily.

"He's the only person I could think of with brownish hair!" I exclaimed.

"Still. Couldn't you pick someone that wasn't in the guild much. Like Hibiki?"

"He is never in the guild. He's in Blue Pegasus"

"Exactly. He could've been helping you with the mission or something."

"Oh well. Guess its time to come clean."

"I wish you luck" Erza pat my shoulder and left.

All I had to do now was find Laxus, tell him the problem, go to master, and I only had 4 minutes to do it. I can't believe I spent an entire minute speaking to Erza.

Let's do this.

"Laxus?" I asked. "Can I speak to you in the back room for a minute?" He nodded and followed me into the storage cupboard.

"What's up?"

"Okay. So basically the guy from the hotel called about how we did on the mission and mentioned a guy with brown hair. I tried to get out of it but just buried myself even deeper. Now if we don't go admit every thing to him he's going to make me admit that it was you infront of the entire guild."

He stared at me with blank eyes.

"We can do this. We told Erza - sorta. And she's fine with it. Never treated us differently at all. If we manage to do this one step at a time then I think we'll be okay. Just remember I love you, okay? We can get through this." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Okay." I breathed in. "We can do it."

And there you go! It has begun! The 'finding out' half of the story has now begun! The more I write the more I feel I'm making them OOC. Sigh. I guess it can't be helped.


	7. Chapter 7

_April 22nd X792_

Makorav wasn't an idiot. Sure he was old, but he wasn't stupid. The past few months he had noticed the definite change in Mirajane. She was happy like usual but now it was almost like she was glowing. And he couldn't be happier, that Mirajane was the one to have found this happiness.

He knew that she was happy but not why she was happy. Ever since the hotel incident he knew it was a boy. The reason she was lying about who it was scared him slightly. Maybe the person didn't have the best track-record or maybe he was shy, he had no clue.

Nevertheless, he was excited, he could have some great-grandkids in the guild. Blood related or not, they'd still have the old man piggybacking them around and buying them sweets, it was just the kind of person he was.

There were 3 minutes until Mira had to come with her man and Makorav was pacing with anticipation imagining the man she had with her. Was it someone he was well acquainted with or one of the guilds regular lurkers that stayed in the background?

The door creaked and Miras white hair shone with the light shining through the window. She slid in and shut the door behind her.

"Do I have to do this" She asked hesitantly. It was clear that she wouldn't do anything unless it was completely necessary.

"Yes child. I won't kill him or anything, I swear. If anything he'll be like a grandson to me" He smiled happily. She inhaled slightly and clutched the side of her dress tight within her hands.

"O-Okay then master" She released the dress from her clutches and opened the door wide and waved her hand, signaling the mystery man to come in.

Spiky blonde hair.

Tall man.

Lightning shaped scar.

"L-Laxus?!" He exclaimed.

"Yo gramps. Guess you got that grandson you were hoping for" He smirked but stopped when MIra slapped his arm and scolded him slightly.

What? The thing making Mira so happy was Laxus? The grumpy, egotastic, powerhouse manic that hated everyone? Makorav couldn't believe it. Unless she had used some kind of spell to break down his defences it seemed impossible to make Laxus act the way he was with his arm around Mirajanes waist and her head snuggled into his side. It seemed insane.

"What?" He was confused. He always imagined Mira marrying a fancy business man and have a few kids and live in the country with their pet dog Winston. Not this.

"We've been dating since New Years." Mira smiled.

"And you're in love?" Makorav asked.

"Yep. Looks like you're stuck with us old man"

"Laxy, don't say it so rudely!" She slapped his arm again and he facepalmed.

"It's not like the old man cares about whether we're in love or not. He'll still want to kill me." Laxus grumbled.

"Not at all. Well slightly. But if Mirajane is happy then it can't be that bad. Can it? And besides, Laxy? This'll make me laugh for a while." Makorav replied. It was true what he had said. He didn't fully trust Laxus yet but after everything he's done since Tenrou it was quite clear the exile from the guild had done him well and made him realise just how much he needed the guild. Makorav was indeed proud of Laxus.

"I accept it. And I understand why you want it kept a secret so i'll keep my mouth shut for the time being." The older man smiled. He hadn't seen Laxus smile at him like that for years.

"We'll be off then. Laxus still needs to help me unpack from the vacation." Mirajane grinned and waved goodbye to the guild master before heading out the wooden door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 _Mirajane - April 23nd X792_

"I can't believe how well he took that."

"I was honestly expecting him to jump over that desk and attempt to strangle me."

"Don't think so negatively Laxy, It went great and he isn't going to tell anyone about us so there's nothing for us to worry about."

"Minus the fact you do share a house with your siblings who could be back any day now"

"It was a week long job Lisanna took and that was two days ago." I told him. " I know Lisnna and Elf are strong but it's a searching job. That can just depend on luck."

I lifted the green tank top from my case and put it in my drawer. We didn't get home til late the night before and even then we just fell asleep on the couch watching lacrima movies, so today was the day for unpacking.

Laxus pulled the shower gel and shampoo from the case and inspected them. "Why do you always change your stuff?"

"Because I like testing them to see what one is best" I replied, putting another t shirt back in my drawers.

"Dragon slayer senses are dependant on sounds and smells. For example if you or anyone I knew was in a crowd and shouted I could pick out their voice easily. The same goes for smells. If someone constantly changed their smell it'd be harder to find them. Especially since I'm not a real dragon slayer. It's even more difficult for me because they can smell natural scents whereas I only catch the artificial one."

"Thats the longest explanation you've ever gave. Usually it's just 'It doesnt matter' 'It's not important'"

"Yeah but you asked."

"I didn't"

He sighed and threw the sponge at my face. "Whatever."

I grinned and threw a sandal at his chest.

"Feisty today."

"Not really. Just wanted payback."

"Fair enough . BUt anyway" He grinned and waved the shampoo and shower gel. " Wanna go for a bath?"

I really struggled with this chapter and ended up rewriting it a few times. And other than that I've been watching more anime recently, In the past two weeks I finished Noragami and Death Note and I've started Ouran High School Host Club.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mirajane ~ April 23rd X792_

"Sure, I'd love a nice bath." I smiled slightly and ran my fingers through a strand of my hair.

We headed into the bathroom and I began to run the water.

As I rubbed Laxus' back with the sponge he spoke up.

"Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I heard something downstairs."

"Nah, you're hearing things." I brushed off his concerns and continued to wash.

"This is nice, ya know that" He muttered. "But seriously, I can hear something down there."

I knew he was joking to freak me out. He always did stuff like that.

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna burst into the bathroom. "I'M BA...ck"

She paused for a while in confusion. Her blue eyes skimmed over the scene as she tried to take it in.

"Umm. You're busy... I'll come back later." Lisanna left the room in an awkward hurry.

Laxus tilted his head back so he could see my face.

"Told you I heard someone"

I dried my hair with a lacrima dryer as I stood in front of my mirror.

Why did everything have to be so complicated? I knew Lis and Elf would find out eventually but was now really the best time for that to happen? Thinking back on all me and Laxuus had been through, I know he won't leave me or anything because of it but that smidge of uncertainty was driving me insane. Any minute now Lisanna would come in for answers and I'd have none. Great.

I finished drying my hair and decided to change into my pyjamas. A white strappy vest with a sequined butterfly going up the side. The bottoms to match were white with silver glittery butterflies going up them. They were a bit childish but they were my favourites.

Three chaps were heard at my door. I walked over to it and opened it up to find myself face to face with Lisanna in her pink bunny pyjamas holding a variety of sweets and blankets under her arm.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about your 'relationship' but it's been a while since our last sisters night and I've not had time to talk to you." Lisanna smiled.

"I'll talk. But I want some of your gossip too!"

We arraged the blankets over the couches and floor, some being thicker than others. In the center of the square of couches was the pile of sweets, crisps and drinks. I sat sprawled out on the L shaped couch and Lisanna sat across from me on the other couch with a bag of crisps in her lap.

Munching on a crisp Lisanna spoke. "I've been keeping an eye on the shipping in the guild for you when you went off on your jobs"

I smiled and motioned for her to continue. "I heard that Erza had to explain to Natsu what love was yesterday. That may speed up Nalus process. Gray and Juvia left the guild at the same time on Thursday, that could've been something."

"Good work Lisanna! Guess what I found out about a certain red-head?"

"What!?"

"JERZA IS REAL!"

"No way.."

"Yes way! Me and Laxus spent an entire week with them" I trailed off at the end, knowing I'd spilt more beans than I needed to.

"Mira?"

"Yes...?" I replied cautiously.

"How long have you had this 'thing' with Laxus?"

"It's April now, isn't it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well it started on new years, so almost five months now"

"You've put up with him for five months!" She exclaimed in suprise.

"Well yeah I guess. It's not as weird and wacky as you're making it sound Lisanna. I love him, he loves me, we have fun together. Thats all there is to it."

"You're in love!?"

"That is what I said Lisanna. It's not a big deal. I know you must feel a bit upset because I didn't tell you, but until Jerza and Master found out, no one knew."

"It's okay Mira-nee. I understand why you kept it hidden. Big brother Elf would've killed him for not being man enough or something."

I giggled and grabbed a bag of lacrimawave popcorn from the floor.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!"

 _April 24th X792_

"So how'd it go?" Laxus asked as we sat in a small cafe in Oshibana with our coffees.

"Better than I thought it would. Lisanna actually took it quite well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She seemed as if she understood why we did it and wasn't too bothered about the fact I'd been hiding it for five months."

"Maybe she was just trying to register it all demon."

"I know... it just got me thinking, if nearly everyone would react similar to Lisanna why are we so worried?"

"Because, nearly nobody will react like Lisanna."

"Fair enough."

"Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a proposition for you. Me and the thunder legion are going on a two week job soon. If we finish it in under two weeks you can't tell them, but if I'm late to fininsh it you can tell. Fair?"

"Fair."

AN - I've seriously been holding off writing this It's the last full chapter I have to still write because 1. I had no clue how to do the bath scene (I have no romantic experience whatsoever) & 2\. I don't have a sister to bond with and my brother doesn't get along with me so that was really difficult & 3\. I don't gossip. I'm one of the most anti social people ever. I don't have girly slumber parties. I will have a sleepover with one friend as we sit on our laptops and only show each other funny tumblr stuff. I don't do girly things. It's been about 2 months since I've been able to sit down and write. In that time I finished OHSHC & Parasyte The Maxim & Yamada Kun and the 7 witches. I started blue exorcist but I dunno if I should keep watching it or not. Anyone read the fairy tail Christmas special manga?


	9. Chapter 9

_Laxus ~_ _May_ _17th_ _X792_

 _The_ _Thunder Legion_

"Bickslow you freak! I'll turn you to stone if you insult me again!" I sighed. Same old Thunder Legion... The pair would always argue, insulting each other about their 'significant other' Freed would stand awkwardly beside them and try to break them up every few minutes and I would walk at the front.

We had just finished our job, killing a few sea monsters that were a bit too close to one of Hargeons most visited beaches, and because It was so well known, we got a larger reward. With it I could add to my savings and buy Mira a nice fancy dinner. It was a perfect plan.

"You diva! I bet Elfman would be ashamed to see you acting like this!" Bickslow yelled, Pulling me from my mini daydream.

"Pfft. And Lisanna for you! I know you kissed her at new years!"

"You're one to talk! _'Elfman..._ _let's_ _make out and have babies!"_

"I don't sound like that you fool!"

"I beg to differ"

"I beg to differ your differ!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Stop it! We're at the train station." Freed scolded.

Train station. I sighed again and felt around in my pocket for the foil packet. Shit. No foil packet. No motion sickness pills. Much pain. Much suffering.

"Freed?"

"Yes master Laxus"

Rolling my eyes I passed him 50 jewel. "Buy me some pills?"

"Um... master Laxus, our train is already here."

Looking back infront of me I noticed the many death carriages infront of me. "Can't we just walk?"

"Uh... its a 10 hour ride. That's like a year of walking. My feet aren't made for that kind of labour!" Evergreen complained.

"I'm walking." As I started to step away from the group Bickslow pulled me back.

"No way in hell. You don't even have water or supplies dude. Just get on the train."

"Ugh fine." I spat and boarded the death device as slowly as possible. Sitting down in the booth I placed my soundpods onto my ears and played the song. It was one of my favourites aswell.

 _They're all around me,_  
 _Circling like vultures_  
 _They wanna break me and wash away my colors_  
 _Wash away my colors_

 _Take me high and I'll sing_  
 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_  
 _'Kay, Okay, Okay_  
 _We are one in the same_  
 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_  
 _'Way, away, away_  
 _Save me if I become_  
 _My demons_

As the song came to a close, I tightened my grip around my stomach. My motion sickness wasn't as bad as the other dragon slayers but it still caused problems. Taking a deep breath I shut my eyes and tried to focus on anything other than the fact that I was ready to spew my guts out.

I thought of Mirajane, of how close the eminent end of our secret was. Being honest, I knew we wouldn't be able to hide it sooner. I was surprised how long it had actually taken for anyone to figure us out. The first two didn't irritate me or worry me. Erza and Jellal were trustworthy, especially considering they were hiding something similar. Makorav came as a surprise. I never expected that old geeser to have paid any attention to crap like this. Maybe because it was Mirajane? That pervert.

Lisanna. Hm. I didn't expect her to be so open about the fact she knew something, I never thought she'd just come out and say it. I sighed. It was getting difficult. I needed another holiday. Maybe I could ask Mira about another job? The last one was great.

"Laxus? You doing okay?" Bickslow grinned as he poked my arm. I frowned but nodded.

"I'm good."

"Say Laxus? Who did you kiss at new years?" Evergreen smiled slyly.

"Well. It's a long story I can't be bothered to tell you. I'm going to sleep now."

"Nope." Bickslow shook my arm. "Tell us"

"I found out about Mirajanes little 'trick' Freed. I'm impressed to say the least." I stated calmly, making sure the vomit wouldn't get any further up my throat.

"Ah, you found out. I'd expect nothing less from you Master Laxus." Freed replied.

"What trick!?" Evergreen exclaimed raising her hand and showing off her new - and probably expensive - manicure in the process.

As Freed went into detail about the runes he placed and how he combined them or something, I zoned out and began listening to my soundpod again.

About thirty minutes later, Evergreen touched my arm.

"2 minutes till we get there."

"Nice."

I sat up a bit straighter and put my soundpod back into my jacket pocket. As I did so, the wire shifted and forced a piece of paper to fall out my pocket.

Bickslow immeadiatley swooped down and picked it up, gasping as he saw it.

"Boss...?"

"What?"

"Why the hell do you have a picture of Mirajane?"

"Huh?"

 _Shit. Shitty shitty shit._

"What? Strauss girl?" Evergreen said flabbergasted.

"Yeah!"

"Lax-us?" Freed frowned. "Why?"

 _Com'on train. Stop. Any second now. Any second._

The train slowly skidded along the tracks as it halted. Jumping out of my seat, completely forgeting the motion sickness, I ran out the booth and along the corridor to the door. The Thunder Legions shouts were now far behind me. I bolted out the train carriage and sped through Magnolia with my lightning body mode which allowed me to cover my body in lightning, greatly increasing my speed, and, effectively, turning me into an actual lightning bolt, thereby granting me great flexibility and maneuverability and I was fucking glad I knew how to use it.

I de-activated the spell and burst into the guildhall. I looked around for a few seconds to find Mira and when I did I sprinted towards the bar, hoisted her up over my shoulder, and ran ran as fast as I could.

AN - This was originally the 3rd chapter I wrote because I knew how I wanted it to go, but it sorta deleted itself so yeah. It's now the final chapter I have to write. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Mirajane ~**_ _ **May 17th X792**_

"Laxus?" I spoke.

"What" he grunted.

"We're hiding in a closet. Inside the guild. They will find us." I said.

"Good to know you have faith."

"I do have faith. It's just that this is a hopeless situation."

"It's not my fault they found out. Okay... It sorta is."

"Who brings a photo of their girlfriend on a job?" I ask.

"I didn't think as I did it. I'm just so used to you being there in the train beside me." He muttered

"That's so sweet!" I squealed.

"Whisper or they'll find us."

"Oh." I smile. "Nice weather we're having"

-  
 _ **3rd Person POV**_  
-

Every member of Fairy Tail was confused. They just saw the Laxus Dreyar, run into the guild panting and sweating, look around, run up to Mirajane Strauss, swing her over his shoulder and begin to run again.

"I bet they're doing it!" Cana hollered.

A large crash was heard from outside and Freed fell through the door with Bickslow and Evergreen landing on top of him.

"Laxus!" The sole female of the Rajinshu shouted. "We know your dirty little secret!"

"It's dirty alright." Bickslow commented. "Dirty! Dirty!" His babies soon echoed.

"What's going on!?" Erza stepped toward them with a scary aura around her. Did they know what she thought they did?

"Laxus! Laxus! Lax-"

"Enough about thunder face. What's his secret! Is it his weakness! I can finally defeat him!" Natsu interrupted.

"Shut up! Be a man and let Ever talk!" Elfman butted in.

"I know the secret" Lisanna whispered.

"Why do you know?" Gajeel shouted across the room to her.

"What do you know Lisanna?" Even Makorav had came to find out his grandsons secret although he was pretty confident that he already knew.

"Laxus and Mira ar-" she began

"DOING IT!" Cana shouted.

"Fighting!" Natsu yelled.

"Being a man!"

"Reading!"

"In love!"

"Together!"

"Writing poetry?"

"That's a stupid suggestion Freed."

"The size of your brain is smaller than a pea."

"That didn't even make sense! Fight me!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled and the guild was silenced. Although she knew what was going on between the two, she'd rather watch the others unravel the secret than just tell them.

"Thunder Tribe? Lisanna? Either one of you want to talk?" Gray asked.

"We'll go first." Bickslow said.

"We were on the train coming back from the job we took two weeks ago." Freed began.

"And, if you didn't know, like all dragon slayers, Laxus gets a bit sick around transportation. Usually he takes pills, but the job took longer than expected and he ran out. The town was small and didn't sell any. It was a one destination train so we couldn't stop to buy any." Evergreen continued.

"So he was really sick. Then when we were just about to arrive in Magnolia, something fell out of his pocket as he put his headphones in. A picture. 'Picture! Picture!' " Bickslow added.

"You'll never guess who the mystery picture lady was" Evergreen said.

"Mirajane." Makorav spoke.

"Lisanna, your turn" Gajeel stated.

"A few weeks ago me and Elf-ni-chan got back from our job early and I went upstairs to say hi to Mira. And um... They were in the bath..." The younger sister blushed.

"Ha! They were doing it!" Cana grinned.

"Yeah. .." she whispered. "I couldn't get a good sleep for days. I slept on Elf-nee-chans spare futon for a few nights." She lied about the last part. She wasn't sure why, she was fine with it, but it'd be fun to add some more drama in.

"How long has this been going on Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"Well. The day after it I confronted Mira-nee and she confessed. They've been doing this for over four months! All the jobs, the urgent requests, the old friends needing help, they had been going on dates and holidays and all sorts." She explained.

"Four months. That's such a long time. How did they hide it?"

"At first it was just every few days they did these things but they got closer and began dating. Both of them want to keep it a secret. Mira-nee doesn't want anything to change. She's been so happy. And I think Laxus is just scared people won't see him the same way they used to." She said. "I don't think you should say anything. Let them do it on their own accord when they're ready."

"Pfft. No way! Let's go find them!" Natsu shouted.

"YEAH! !"

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Mirajane ~**_  
 _ **-**_

I looked at our connected hands and smiled. I don't know of the red string of fate is real. I hope it is. Sometimes I swear I see little red lines across the floor, wrapped between table legs, tripping up its unexpected victims.

"Mi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I have a way out of this" he smirked.

"Tell me more."

"First. We have t-

 _"YEAH!"_

"They're coming."

"I know that devil."

I sighed.

"So...plan?"

"Right."

 _ **-**_  
 _ **3rd Person POV**_  
 _ **-**_

Lucy Heartfilia was one of the many guild members searching for the blonde man and seemingly harmless barmaid. She didn't understand why they were so worried about coming out. Maybe because they're such an unlikely pairing.

She didn't want to find them. She agreed with Lisanna. They had to be given time.

She headed up the hallway and glanced at the closet on her right. It was a good hiding spot, she had used it many times to escape a jealous Juvias wrath.

Pulling on the handle she frowned. Was it locked when she went to it? This she was sure wasn't a regular occurrence. She tugged at it again but as she sadly realised, it was jammed. Getting Lokes key in her hand ready summon she spoke the spell.

"Open gate of the Li- Hey!"

When she opened her eyes there was a burning sensation by her stomach, wrists and ankles. Some jerk had tied her up!

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Mirajane ~**_  
 _ **-**_

"Was tying her up really necessary Lax?"

"Yup."

"I think she's waking up!" I exclaim.

"Talking that loud will wake her up." He remarked.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open and widened at the sight she awoke to.

"Hi Lucy!" I smiled.

"Y- you are a couple!" She exclaimed happily.

"About that. We want to keep it a secret." Laxus stated from behind me.

"I totally understand!" She smiled. "I can help. But everyone kinda already knows."

"We figured." Laxus folded his arms. "Help would be useful though."

"We want you to summon Gemini and ask them to transform into me. Can you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Can you untie me first?"

 _ **-**_  
 _ **3rd Person POV**_  
 _ **-**_

"Look guys it's Mirajane!" Happy grinned cheekily before flying beside the crowd towards her.

"Luce you found her!" Natsu shouted

"I'm sorry." Lucy spoke. "They made me do this."

All of a sudden Mirajane disappeared and two little blue people floated around Lucy.

"It's Gemini!" Cana laughed.

"They left. Needed a distraction. " Lucy whispered.

"Let's tail em! Natsu be a man and use that nose!" Elfman shouted.

"Aye sir!"

 _ **-**_  
 _ **Mirajane ~**_  
 _ **-**_

"Should we just stop?"

"Why?" Laxus asked.

"They found out."

"No point holding off the inevitable then." He muttered and we turned around.

"Aha! Found them" Natsu yelled.

"I know I said to give in but this soon. Really?" Laxus groaned.

"So you guys have been dating secretly for four months?" Laki asked.

"Yeah. Now fuck off." And then, angry Laxus was back.

"Guess it'll always be the same then."

"Yes. Now go."

"How many times have you done it!" Cana hollered.

"What is it with you and sex?" Wakaba groaned.

"Cana!" I blushed.

"All's well ends well."

"That's nice. Now leave!" Laxus interrupted.

 **So. That's** **it over. Did you enjoy it? I loved writing it! I wrote the ending after the** **beginning to give me motivation to finish. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bye now! ^-^**


	11. WHAT SHOULD I DO NEXT?

I put up a poll on my profile asking you all what you think I should write next. I really want you to help out because I have too many ideas and I don't want to start them all at the same time.

The choices are -

1\. Alzack x Bisca Apocalypse AU

It was Sunday when it all began. It was Sunday when Biscas life changed forever. When everyone's lives changed forever. It was the beginning of the end.

2\. Gruvia Highschool AU

Juvia didn't mean to push her crush into the pool, it just happened. And let's be honest, he wasn't happy. Who would be? Gray the star of the ice hockey team and Juvias unhealthy obsession. He didn't have time for jokes like this. With his foster mother in hospital he had to win the cash prize at the talent contest to pay the medical fees. But he couldn't do it alone. Could he? With Juvia alongside him and a few weeks before the show what could go wrong?

3\. Lyon goes back in time to help Gray

It was a blood moon. It had been 6 years since Gray died. Since all but 3 members of Fairy Tail died. And he wanted to change it. He wanted his brother back. So what happens? He ends up going back in time. Back to when the pair were training with Ur. A week before she died. He's ready to do everything he can to change the way life worked itself out. He wasn't going to lose anyone for a second time round.

4\. Nalu Youtube AU

Lucy Heartfilia or ShootingStar was a rising youtuber with big dreams.

Natsu Dragneel or DragonFlames was a member of youtubes biggest vlogging community channel, Fairy Tail.

Join Lucy as she tries to meet the group and join, achieving her biggest dream as she does so.

5\. Gruvia Youtube AU

(no description yet)

6\. Rowen Tokyo Ghoul Crossover

(no description yet)

Please help out by voting :)


End file.
